


The Bounty Hunter and the Mandalorian

by thirsty_for_characters



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirsty_for_characters/pseuds/thirsty_for_characters
Summary: The bounty hunting business has some tough competition, but you're one of the best for a reason. After all, you've never lost a bounty. So when Greef Karga offers you one with a high payout, you jump at the chance. You didn't quite expect what came after.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader
Kudos: 62





	1. Bar Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This story was originally posted as two one-shots in my collection, Big Book of X Reader, called "Bar Fight" and "Rendezvous," but I decided to make them their own story since technically, they're connected. If you haven't seen them yet, I hope you enjoy them, and if you have, I hope you enjoy them just as much as you did the first time!

Another day, another bounty. That’s what you were thinking to yourself as you flew Freya, your trusty ship, back to Nevarro. Solonoe Carslit apparently owed some money to the Hutts, and of course, being one of the best bounty hunters in the guild, you were able to get the job done. Dragging Solonoe back to Tatooine wasn’t much of a problem once you knocked him unconscious and froze him in carbonite, and the Hutts payed you well, giving you enough money to make a much needed repair to your hyperdrive and get enough fuel to last you for a few weeks. You even splurged on a new pair of boots, since your old ones were torn to shreds. Now, you were headed back to Nevarro; Greef Karga said he would have some more jobs by now.

You touched down on the planet, landing in the open space just outside of town. You strode your way down the streets, and most who were in your way practically leaped to the side as you brushed past. You usually had this effect on people, your stoic expression, dark and practical clothing, and the blaster rifle, which you took off the body of a Stormtrooper, slung across your back, the blasters hanging from your belt, and the knives tucked snugly in their thigh holsters usually intimidated those who weren’t like you. You swiftly entered the cantina in which you knew Karga would be located.

And there he was, sitting at a booth, tucked in the corner of the bar, glancing around for anyone interested. And interested you were.

You sat in front of him, folding your hands on the table and giving him an intense stare.

“Ah, you’re back,” he acknowledged, “I’m sure the Hutts paid you handsomely.”

“You could say that. But I want a little more.”

He chuckled, “Always on the move, you are. You’re lucky, I think I have something for you.”

He took one of the familiar pucks from his pocket and turned it on. A human woman appeared on screen with bright green hair, which was shaved on one side, and eyes to match.  
“Isahei Haradde is the name. Apparently, she stole a sizeable sum from a rich Imperial family. Rumor is that she’s hiding out somewhere on Bespin. They’re offering a pretty sizable reward for the one who catches her. In beskar.”

“Beskar?” your eyebrow raised, “that could be enough to buy myself a new blaster. Or make some new armor.”

“Indeed. I’m sure you’re up for it, you’re one of the best we have. Though, I will tell you, there are multiple other bounty hunters gunning for her as well, given the size of the reward,” warned Greef.

“I can handle it,” was your short reply.

Karga wished you good luck as you snatched the puck and jumped up from the table, eager to move to your destination. You made your way back to Freya. You were quite proud of her; she was an old, beat up Republic gunship you found in a scrapyard that you had fixed up yourself. The heavy armor and multiple guns you had rebuilt meant that almost no one could take down your baby. You had gotten her pretty beat up a couple times, but you always made sure the dings and bumps were taken care of. 

You punched in the coordinates to Bespin and off you went. You launched into hyperspace and put the ship on autopilot, choosing to focus your attention on the job instead. Bespin was a mining planet, which mostly appeared clean from the outside. But you knew where all of the shady spots were, the seedy bars, the dark alleyways, the mine shafts that were used as hideouts for criminal masterminds, etc. Knowing the type of personnel you usually had to deal with, you figured you’d probably start in one of the bars. 

Before long, you had arrived on the planet. You landed on one of the landing strips more on the outskirts of the city so that you could be a bit more inconspicuous, and wandered through the city until you found your destination.

Cloud City Cantina wasn’t exactly a creative name, but the drinks were cheap and there was plenty of activity not meant for the faint of heart. You could already hear some commotion from the inside when you approached the door and peaking inside confirmed your suspicions. Four people were standing by the bar, one you immediately recognized as your quarry. The other three were a Togruta female, Rodian male, and someone dressed head to toe in beskar armor, so you couldn’t tell exactly who he was, but you recognized him as a Mandalorian. Though you couldn’t see his face, he was alluring; while the other two were arguing loudly, he just stood there, observing through his helmet. He was casually leaning against the bar, one of his hands propper up his head, and the other was holding his blaster. The trio were obviously bounty hunters who were “discussing” who was going to get the bounty. You decided that you would decide for them, and you strode over to them.

“Sorry to interrupt,” you snarked, clearly not sorry, “but I’ll be taking that bounty.”

Before any of them could react, you swept the Rodian’s legs out from beneath him. He squawked in surprise and the other two lept into action. The Togruta shot at your head, and you managed to duck just in time. During the confusion, Isahei sprang from her seat and made a run for the door, but the Mandalorian launched a whipcord from one of his vambraces (which you didn’t see coming) and it wrapped itself around her, causing her to topple to the ground. The Rodian staggered up from the ground and threw a punch at your head, which you skillfully deflected. You reached behind you and grabbed a beer mug and promptly smashed it over his head. He dropped to the ground once more, definitely at least unconscious. You turned your attention back to the Togruta, who shot at you again. You took out your vibro-knives and ran at her, slicing first at her blaster wielding arm, then at her face. She jumped back, expecting the charge, but you still managed to clip her arm, making her hiss in pain. She brought her elbow down and slammed it into your stomach, making you groan in pain. You slashed back at her in retaliation, and blood soon tinged her thigh from the deep cut you inflicted. She dropped to the ground as well. 

You looked around for the Mandalorian, and barely saw him dragging the quarry through the crowd. Without really thinking, you hurled one of your knives at him and it sunk into one of the gaps in his armor, just above his elbow. He dropped the quarry with a grunt of pain and whipped around while yanking the knife from his arm and throwing it on the floor. You assumed he locked eyes with you, making you smirk triumphantly. 

“Couldn’t let you get away with that,” you called to him, stepping through the crowd, which parted for you, “I’d like that reward.”

“Well, you’re not getting it,” came his reply, which was sort of staticky through the helmet. 

Even so, the deep timbre of his voice made a strange flipping feeling make itself known in your belly. Being attracted to your competition wasn’t going to help you in this situation, especially seeing as you were now practically face to face. 

“Really? I beg to differ.”

“I’m the one who restrained her. That bounty should go to me.”

“Well, I’m the one who started the fight in the first place, and you wouldn’t have been able to restrain her without that. So technically, you couldn’t have done it without me.”

He didn’t say anything after that. You thought that maybe you had gotten to him when he suddenly took his rifle off of his back and swung it at you. You ducked out of the way and took out your own. You were in too close of quarters to be able to shoot at each other, so you used your rifles as bludgeoning weapons while Isahei, your quarry, just layed there.

After a long bout of fighting, it became pretty clear that neither of you was more skilled than the other. You both leaned against the bar, out of breath, staring at each other. You were sure that his stare was meant to be intimidating, if his body language told you anything. But yours was also a bit more of a sensual nature. You couldn’t help it; he was a strong fighter with a sexy voice. You could tell that there was muscle upon muscle underneath his armor, and you were able to see the way his pants hugged his massive thighs. You did your best to be subtle, but that was kind of difficult in such close quarters. 

“I saw we just do rock, paper, scissors and call it a night,” you joked.

He chuckled, “I think I have a better idea, especially since you can’t keep your eyes off of me.”

You flushed slightly at being caught, but hoped that the dim lighting of the bar covered it up, “I’m just trying to be intimidating. This usually works.”

“Yeah, because staring at my thighs is extremely intimidating.”

Oh. Well, you couldn’t play it off anymore.

“To be fair, I can’t say I’m entirely innocent in that regard, either.”

Oh. He was attracted to you, too. That was news.

“I see. So what’s this idea of yours?” you questioned.

He leaned in close to your ear and whispered, “Whoever makes the other come first gets the bounty.”

Your eyes widened comically. He was asking for what you had been thinking, and in pretty explicit terms, too.

The soft laugh near your ear sent shivers down your spine, “At a loss for words? Or are you not up for the challenge?”

“No,” you said immediately, “I’m up for it. I like to think I’m pretty good with my hands.”

“I’m sure you are,” he murmured, picking up your knife and tucking it back into your thigh holster, purposefully brushing his fingers along the inside of your thigh, “but so am I.”  
The two of you dragged the quarry to a small, unassuming inn and snuck into one of the empty rooms. You left the quarry outside of the room, attaching the cord to a bannister, knowing that it was a very small chance of her escaping. Once you closed the door, the game was afoot. Almost immediately, he pushed you onto the bed; you should’ve known you were fighting a losing battle then, but you were determined to get this quarry. He draped himself on top of you and teasingly pinned your hands above your head.

“That’s cheating,” you snapped, “how am I supposed to get you off if I can’t use my hands?”

“Get creative,” he replied while his hips slowly began to grind into yours.

Though he was playing it cool, you could feel how hard he already was through his pants. Maybe you had a shot at this, as long as he didn’t know that you were already dripping. 

Every grind of his hips against yours made it more and more difficult to keep the moans that were threatening to spill from your lips at bay, but you managed to keep them in. Until one of his hands travelled from you wrists down your torso to the small strip of skin showing between your now-untucked shirt and your pants. His fingers slipped under the band of your pants and somehow almost immediately found your clit, rubbing vigorously. You couldn’t help but moan softly at the feeling.

“Maker, you’re dripping. Sure you’re gonna last?” 

That was enough for you to spring into action. You pulled your wrists out of his one-handed grip and trailed them down his armor-clad torso. You removed the armor that was blocking your path downwards; though it was difficult without his assistance, you managed. You were about to dip your hand under the waistband of his pants when he ran one of his fingers through your slit, making you whimper and temporarily forget what you needed to be doing.

“Shit,” you breathed when his finger pushed into your dripping cunt.

“That’s it, sweet girl,” he murmured, “bet you’re gonna cum soon with how wet you are.”

With all of the self-control you could muster, you grabbed his wrist to still his movements and used your other hand to finally reach into his pants and grab his rock-hard member. A soft groan crackled through the helmet, causing you to finally see through his put-together facade.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” you crooned, starting to move your hand, desperate for him to cum before you.

You saw him nod jerkily, then he used his free hand to pull your hand from his wrist and begin his movements in earnest.

“It does,” he started, “but I need you to come first.”

“Not a chance,” you said through gritted teeth, twisting your hand around his dick, “that bounty is mine.”

Only moments after you said that did he add another finger, making you clench around him. He curled his fingers inside of you, making a soft “fuck” fall from your lips as you continued to jerk him, brushing your thumb across the tip. He cursed as you brought your thumb, covered in his precome, to your lips and sucked. 

“You taste divine,” you whispered, batting your eyelashes enticingly.

“Glad you think so,” he snarked, “Maker, you’re just gushing around me, aren’t you?”

You couldn’t deny it; this was the wettest you had been in a long time. You knew that you weren’t going to last much longer; your legs were trembling and you were barely holding back your orgasm, making you redouble your efforts. You increased your pace, making him moan out in pleasure. Just when you thought that maybe you had him, his thumb rubbed against your clit, and you were done for. Your orgasm washed over you and you whimpered as he fingered you through your high. You tried to continue to jerk him through your orgasm, but you lost your grip on him as the pleasure overtook you. 

You came down from your high and you could almost feel him smirking.

“Guess I won.”

“Guess so. You may have won the bounty, but I could just leave you on edge with no way to get back down. Not much of a winner now, are you?” you sassed back, pulling your hand out of his pants.

In a flash, his hand grabbed your wrist and pulled it back in, “Now that would be rude, wouldn’t it?”

“So is taking my bounty.”

You attempted to pull your hands away, but he grasped them both in his own. You knew that he was stronger than you, but you tried to break free anyway. 

That is, until you heard him whisper, “Please.”

You looked into where his eyes would be in the helmet and you felt your resolve break. You knew you couldn’t just leave him high and dry, even if he did just take your bounty.

“Okay,” you replied, and he released your hands.

Your hands returned to their former position, wrapped around his dick. Now that you weren’t worried about getting off, you focused your attention on him. His dick was pretty, hard and absolutely leaking. You knew he was close. His body language was tense, like a bowstring that was too tight. 

“Cum for me,” you purred, “I can tell how close you are.”

A sound akin from a whimper fell from his lips as one of your hands moved to toy with his balls. It wasn’t long before the bowstring snapped, and the white liquid covered your hands. You wiped off his release on the inn’s sheets, knowing that someone would probably clean it sometime. You both got off of the bed and got yourselves together. You exited the room and the Mandalorian took hold of the quarry. Disappointment began to settle in at your lost bounty, though you tried not to show it on your face.

You must’ve failed though, because he meandered back over to you and placed his hand on your shoulder, “You’re a really good fighter. You’ll get another one.”

“Thanks,” you replied softly, though you were still pretty frustrated.

“At least you got a pretty decent orgasm out of it,” he remarked.

A small smile spread across your face at that, “Yeah, I guess so.”

“Here, give me your holo,” he requested.

Your quirked up your eyebrow, but handed it over. He punched something in and handed it back to you.

“If you ever want to do something like that again, let me know.”

He dragged the quarry behind him then, and before long, he was out of sight. When you couldn’t see him anymore, you took out your holo and glanced at your contacts.

Mando.

That’s what he had saved himself as. Your small smile grew wider. Perhaps you’d be seeing him again. For now, though, it was time to get your next job.


	2. Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You usually call Mando to have a rendezvous. This time, he calls you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the second part! This is honestly still one of my favorite things I've written, and to think that I thought of this while driving home from college! Hope you enjoy!

Say if you need a ride

I could be right outside

Pull up in your driveway

Take you to paradise

We can go anywhere

As long as we take it there

Nothin' that I won't do

Rendezvous-Little Mix

Him calling you up was a surprise.

Usually you were the one to initiate your little meetings. The two of you had first met in a seedy bar when you were going after the same quarry. The sexual tension was extremely palpable, even while you were fighting for the prize. Eventually, you had decided that the first person to make the other cum would be the one who gets the bounty. Unfortunately, he had won; the combination of the mystery of the man behind the mask and the fact that he was damned good with his fingers had done you in. After he had made you reach your high, you of course, helped him reach his; you also considered yourself pretty good with your hands, and he seemed to agree. 

Since that moment, the two of you had made a mutual agreement that whenever one of you needed release, you would meet up on some backwater planet and fuck out all of the stress and tension from the job. They were fairly sporadic given the nature of being a bounty hunter, but each meeting was more than enough to satisfy you until the next. Up until now, you were the only one who had initiated the calls. Of course, he happily responded to your calls, but he had never called you. He must be pretty desperate. 

“I need you,” he had whispered into his holo in the dark of space, “where are you?”

“I’m hiding out on Tatooine,” you replied, “the law enforcement in the core worlds isn’t too happy with me right now."

“That’s not exactly the most pleasant place for a rendezvous, but it’ll have to do. At least it’s out of the way.”

You smirked, “Don’t worry. You know I can take you to paradise, even if we are on that Maker-forsaken planet.”

“Just let me know where you’re hiding,” he almost sounded like he was going to laugh.

You knew that what you said was ridiculously cheesy, but you didn’t really care. You knew that you could joke around with him. You gave him the exact coordinates of your location, and hoped that not too long after, he would be there.

It wasn’t until the twin suns had set that he pulled up almost right outside of the small hut you had shacked yourself up in. Despite the fact that there was a sandstorm brewing outside, you could hear his ship land over all of the racket. You swung the door open and leaned against the doorway, trying to look as assertive as you could in your (pretty badass) bounty hunter getup. He had called you first; as long as you were able, you were going to have the upper hand. You knew that in the end, though, he would end up taking control. 

“You ready for that paradise, Mando?” you asked.

You would call him something else, but despite the fact that you told him your name, he refused to tell you his. You supposed it was probably because of the anonymity of the mask and all of that. 

He chuckled softly, “You sure are full of yourself tonight.”

“Well you called me first. I think I deserve it. And you and I both know from experience that I can take you there,” you added.

“Oh, you deserve it, do you? We’ll see what you deserve by the end of this,” crackled his voice through the helmet.

The rasp in his voice made heat start to bloom between your legs. You swallowed hard, and somehow you kept your composure, hoping that your current state didn’t show.

“Why don’t you come in instead of standing out in that awful sandstrom?” you offered sweetly, hoping to throw him off of your scent.

You stepped aside and he entered the hut you were taking refuge in. It was quite small, with a tiny kitchen, a sunken in chair as the living area, and a cot in one of the corners. Since the suns had set, the curtains were closed, and as far as you could tell, the only light in this hut was broken, it was completely dark. He strode over to the table and you heard the hissing of his helmet as he removed it. Your heart rate spiked. He had never taken off the helmet in front of you, but it was so dark in the hut, you could barely see your hand in front of your face, let alone his face. You had dreamed of kissing him for as long as you had been meeting up, but couldn’t because every place you had seen each other before was lit up. Now, though, you may finally get to do it.

“I know it’s not much,” you said, “but when you’re on the run, you take what you can get.”

“It’ll work,” he responded.

Without wasting any time, he slammed you against the door. The suddenness of the motion made you gasp in surprise, which turned into a soft whine as for the first time, his lips pressed against yours. You could feel the faint scratch of stubble against your skin and it almost made you sad that most likely, you wouldn’t feel this again. His lips moved against yours with a sense of urgency; it seemed that he was more desperate than what he had let on outside. You could already feel your knees growing weak and he was just kissing you. Knowing what was likely to come next, you would have bigger problems than just wobbly knees. 

Perhaps he could sense your quaking legs, or he was just eager to get things moving. Whatever the case may be, Mando pressed one of his thighs between your legs, and you just so happened to be sitting on top of the thickest part. You moaned into his mouth and subconsciously began grinding your clothed pussy on his thigh.

He pulled away to press harsh, sloppy kisses down your neck and growled, “A little eager, are we?”

“You-you’re the one who called me,” you stuttered out, cursing when he pulled his thigh away.

“You may think you’re funny, but if you’re gonna be a brat, you’re not getting anything.”

And there it was. Any resolve to get the upper hand that might have remained crumbled away. He knew exactly how to make you putty in his hands, and you both hated it and craved it.

“No! Please, Mando, I’m sorry. I’ll be good, I promise.”

He smirked and replaced his thigh between your legs, “See, it’s not hard to be good, is it?”

You shook your head and began to grind against his thigh in earnest, growing more and more desperate for your release. 

“You’re close, aren’t you, sweet girl? If you’re going to come, you’re doing it against my thigh. We’ll see if you earn anything more.”

You were so fucking close; you could feel your release bubbling in your tummy. Mando returned to kissing up and down your neck, sucking hard enough that you would have marks in the morning. It always satisfied you to wake up in the morning and see the bruises, knowing how they had gotten there the night before.

“Please, Mando, I’m so close,” you whined.

He let up his assault on your neck and crashed his lips against yours once more. Your teeth clinked together and his tongue entered your mouth, completely dominating you. You were absolutely hooked. You knew that you would never be able to get enough of this man. His hips gripped your hips roughly, encouraging your movements. He broke the kiss in favor of nibbling your ear and sucking the lobe into his mouth. One of his hands wandered to the tie on your pants and skillfully undid it. He lifted you off of his thigh so that they would pool at your feet and immediately put you back in your previous position, hands once again gripping your hips tightly. You whimpered desperately at the feeling of the rough fabric against your soaking wet cunt.

“Come for me, sweetheart. Want you to ruin my pants,” he growled, reaching over with one of his hands to rub your clit harshly.

That was all it took. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as you came, and you let out a loud cry of his name. He ground his thigh against you to help you through your orgasm and pulled away when you grew too sensitive. As you came down from your high, he gently rubbed the small of your back, contrasting the roughness of his earlier ministrations.

“Wanna help you now,” you murmured when you fully recovered, “wanna make you feel good.”

“Well, I definitely wouldn’t complain about that,” he replied with a smirk, “why don’t you get on your knees for me, darling?”  
You immediately complied, sinking to your knees on the floor of the hut. You reached forward and took off his boots, then removed the pieces of beskar attached to his legs. Soon after, his pants were discarded and joined the beskar and boots on the floor. You shuffled forward slightly on your knees and looked up at his cock. It was hard and leaking and absolutely appetizing; you couldn’t wait to get your mouth on it. You gently licked the head and he hissed in both pleasure and frustration.

“Don’t tease, darling,” he said through gritted teeth.

“I’m getting there. Don’t be so impatient,” you reprimanded before sliding your lips over the tip of his dick.

He groaned softly, “That’s it, sweet girl. Just like that.”

His gloved hands moved to grip your hair, not to force you down further, but just to hold it back so you could do your thing uninterrupted. You swallowed him down about halfway and sucked wetly, bobbing your head. Even though you couldn’t quite see the details of Mando’s face, the little you could see contort in pleasure.

“Taking me so well, baby,” he praised.

The praise emboldened you and you slid more of his cock down your throat, now almost down to the base. Your tongue swirled across his dick, and your spit was starting to drip down your chin.

“Almost there, dear, come on, I know you can take it,” he encouraged.

You swallowed down the remaining length until your nose brushed the coarse hair above the base of his cock. You gagged slightly at the sensation, but you had done this quite a few times before, so you were pretty used to it by now. He moaned lowly and tugged your hair roughly. 

“Feels so good. I’m so close, sweet girl. You gonna make me come?”

You pulled off briefly to catch your breath and licked up and down the veins of his cock, but you swiftly took him in your mouth once again, this time swallowing him down to the base right away. He moaned at the feeling of your plush lips wrapped around him once more. Your fingers nimbly reached up to toy with his balls, and you used just the slightest hint of teeth against his cock, and that was all it took for him to spill in your mouth with a deep groan. You swallowed most of it down, but a small bit of it dribbled out of the corner of your mouth when you pulled off of him. One of his hands removed itself from your hair and one of his fingers wiped the cum from your chin.

He pressed it to your lips and commanded, “Open.”

Your mouth opened instantly, and your lips closed around his finger, sucking the remaining cum off of his finger.

He went to speak, but was cut off by beeping from his holo.

“Sorry, this might be from Greef.”

You nodded in understanding, and used the time that he listened to the message to wipe your spit off of your chin. 

When the message stop, he looked at you almost apologetically, “I have to go. He has a new bounty for me on Maldo Kreis. We’ll have to continue this later.”

“Okay,” you replied, even though you didn’t really want him to leave.

When you were both fully clothed, you walked him to the door. Neither of you moved when you got there, not really wanting him to leave. 

“You still sticking around here?” he asked.

“Yeah, for the foreseeable future. Hopefully I’ll be able to get back there soon.”

“I’ll come back to finish this as soon as I have time.”

“I know. You always do when I call,” you replied, kissing the part of his helmet where his cheek would be, “see you next time, Mando.”

He turned around and began to walk away, but suddenly turned back toward you and called, “Din. My name is Din. It would be nice to hear you moan that next time.”

You smiled to yourself as he turned his back to you once more and strode onto his beaten-down ship. Din. You finally had a name to put to the mysterious man in armor. You knew you would probably never see his face, but at least things felt a little more personal now. All in all, this had been a pretty good rendezvous.


End file.
